Pour te retrouver
by Tigre de feu
Summary: Trois ans après la disparition de Dark, Daisuke et Riku vont tenter de le faire revenir, car Risa a perdu le goût de vivre. Pour cela, ils devront trouver une oeuvre d'art des Hikari, nommée Oeil du Loup.
1. Chapter 1

Pour te retrouver...

1.

Loin de toi...

Cela faisait trois ans que Dark avait disparu, scellé avec Krad dans la fameuse oeuvre d'art des Hikari, nommée Ailes Noires. Si la police et les propriétaires des musées en avaient été soulagés, il n'en était pas ainsi de tout le monde. Daisuke et Riku filaient le parfait amour. Personne ne pouvait les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Risa, elle, ne supportait pas l'absence de Dark. Elle avait tenté de sortir avec d'autres garçons, mais cela s'était toujours soldé par un échec. Elle en avait presque perdu le goût de vivre, et un sourire n'éclairait que rarement son visage. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: elle n'aimait que le voleur fantôme.

Daisuke était préoccupé ce soir-là. La journée n'avait pas été merveilleuse. Riku était malade, et Risa paraissait encore plus déprimée que d'habitude. Arrivé chez lui, il esquiva machinalement les éternels pièges tendus par sa mère et entra dans le salon. Il posa son sac près de la porte et s'affala sur le canapé à côté de son père. Son grand-père était absorbé dans la lecture du journal, tandis qu'Emiko et Eternité préparaient le repas en bavardant joyeusement.

« 'Soir tout le monde...

-Tiens tu es rentré mon chéri!

Le garçon ferma les yeux. Il soupira. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. De plus, à dix-sept ans, sa mère continuait de lui donner des surnoms de gamins.

-Comment c'était, au lycée?

-Bah, pas super. Sahéara s'amusait à faire son intéressant, comme toujours, Risa était toujours aussi déprimée et Riku est malade.

-Aïe, effectivement, ce n'était pas génial.

Daisuke hocha la tête avec lassitude. Son père le regardait, pensif.

-Dis-moi Daisuke, c'est à cause de Dark?

-Je me suis souvent demandé s'il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire revenir. On dirait que depuis qu'il est parti, Risa ne sera plus comme avant.

-Et toi non plus?

L'ancien hôte du voleur fantôme baissa les yeux et fixa le bout de ses baskets.

-Je dois avouer que... Ca me manque un peu...

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant le repas. Kosuke semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Pendant qu'ils débarassaient la table, il prononça enfin quelque chose.

-Je pense qu'il y a un moyen de faire revenir Dark.

-Quoi?

-Une autre oeuvre d'art des Hikari... Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle existe réellement. J'en ai simplement entendu parler. C'est un peu comme une légende, en fait...

-Allez, dis toujours!

-J'ai entendu dire qu'une statue du nom d'Oeil du Loup avait le pouvoir de trouver Dark. Où qu'il soit.

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait le faire revenir?

-Je suppose. Mais encore faudrait-il la trouver.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Ils venaient d'apprendre quelque chose d'important. Daisuke fila vers sa chambre.

-Je vais téléphoner à Riku, ensuite on essaie de trouver cette statue!

Il se rua sur le téléphone près de son lit et s'assit sur son sofa. With vint sauter sur ses genoux.

-Salut With!

-Kyou!

-On va peut-être faire revenir Dark!

-Kyou?

-Bonsoir, résidence Harada, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Bonsoir, c'est Daisuke Niwa. Pourrais-je parler à Riku?

-Certainement, je vous la passe...

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil. Le garçon caressait nerveusement le compagnon de Dark. La voix de Riku se fit entendre.

-Oui?

-Salut Riku!

-Oh, Daisuke! Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre! Ca va?

-Je crois que ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question!

-Oh, ce n'est rien de grave, un simple rhume qui a un peu dégénéré. Demain, je serais sur pied.

-Content de te l'entendre dire. Et Risa?

La jeune fille soupira.

-Toujours aussi taciturne. Je ne me serais jamais douté que la disparition de ce pervers...

Daisuke toussota.

-Euh, pardon, un vieux réflexe. Je veux dire que je ne pensais pas que la disparition de Dark l'affecterais autant et si longtemps.

-Je crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Mon père aurait entendu parler d'une oeuvre d'art des Hikari, un cerain Oeil du Loup qui pourrait faire revenir Dark.

-Mais, oui, ce serait impeccable! Si Dark revenait, Risa redeviendrait comme avant!

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Mais il redeviendrait ton alter-ego?

-Je n'en sais rien. Normalement, il ne peut pas posséder quelqu'un qui possède un amour partagé. Sauf si l'autre n'accepte pas le côté Dark!

-C'était le cas pendant un moment, mais plus maintenant...

-Ce n'est pas grave, on verra les détails plus tard, l'important c'est de le faire revenir.

-Tu as raison.

-On va chercher à localiser cette oeuvre d'art, et avec de la chance, on commencera nos recherches demain.

-Oui, je viendrais t'aider. De toute façon, on n'a pas cours...

-Tu es sûre que ça ira?

-Mais oui, j'en ai vues d'autres!

Daisuke sourit. With lui sauta sur l'épaule.

-Bon, ben soigne-toi bien! Bisous Riku!

-Merci, à demain Daisuke! »

Le jeune homme raccrocha. Il se laissa aller contre les coussins du canapé en se passant machinalement la main dans les cheveux. Il ne s'était effectivement pas demandé s'il serait à nouveau possédé. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, Dark devrait attendre qu'il ait un fils pour se manifester, ce qui ne serait sans doute pas le cas avant un bon moment. Il se leva et redescendit au salon. Eternité semblait en transe. Elle cherchait à détecter la statue. Son père, lui, avait filé à la cave et consultait divers livres. Daisuke le rejoignit.

Kosuke semblait un brin contrarié. Dissimulé derrière une impressionnante pile de livres reliés cuir, éclairé par la lumière vive de l'ampoule vissée au plafond, il avait un visage fermé. Visiblement, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il espérait.

--------------------------------

Risa était sur le balcon. Elle regardait les étoiles. Dark... La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était à la télévision, et peu après elle l'avait vu à cette même place, volant en silence comme une ombre ailée...

Elle soupira. Pourquoi était-il parti? Ce n'était pas juste... Pourquoi, en scellant Krad, devait-il sceller également son propre destin? Une larme esseulée coula le long de sa joue. Elle s'était fait à cette idée, cette idée atroce de ne plus jamais le revoir. Enfin, elle l'avait cru, au début. Elle avait tenté de se changer les idées en sortant avec d'autres garçons. Ce n'était pas le choix qui manquait. Mais elle n'y avait jamais trouvé le moindre réconfort. Avec le temps, elle oublia même de faire semblant de faire bonne figure. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Mais ce qui la rendait triste, c'était de ne pas avoir de souvenir. Pas une lettre, pas une plume... Tout avait disparu en même temps que le voleur fantôme.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Un appel dans la nuit.

Les recherches ne furent pas aussi fructueuses que la famille Niwa l'avait espéré. Une longue semaine s'écoula durant laquelle l'oeuvre d'art ne donna pas la moindre signe d'existance. Les vacances d'hiver arrivèrent, apportant une importante vague de froid. Tandis que les recherches se poursuivaient avec de moins en moins d'espoir, Daisuke regardait la neige tomber au dehors, à travers les vitres givrées de sa chambre, les mains dans les poches. Il poussa un soupir et alla s'assoir à son bureau. With sauta sur ses genoux. Il le caressa machinalement, pensif, et se mit à griffonner quelque chose sur son carnet à dessin. Il s'arrêta en entendant son père l'appeler. Avec une pointe d'espoir, il bondit de sa chaise et se rua dans les escaliers, éjectant le compagnon de Dark par la même occasion. Sur son carnet était dessiné la silhouette d'un loup, tête tournée vers le spectateur, le regard grave.

---------------------------------

Pensée: Dark.

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je le sens, lui. Nous formons un tout. Je sens sa haine. Rien de plus. Où suis-je? Je l'ignore. Autour de moi, le vide. Je le sens, parce que je ne vois pas. Mes yeux sont fermés, et le restent. J'ai comme l'impression que si je les ouvre, je cours à la catastrophe. Et puis, il y a cette sensation. Ni chaleur, ni froid, comme le néant. C'est ça. C'est la néant. Plus rien n'existe, plus de temps, plus d'espace, plus de température. Plus rien mis à part moi. Et lui._

---------------------------------

Une lueur d'espoir venait de s'allumer. Kosuke avait trouvé une piste plausible dans un vieux livre poussiéreux relié cuir, à la couverture craquelée, et aux lettres d'or du titre presque totalement effacées. Il avait été oublié au fin fond de la bibliothèque. Pourtant, un colosse de sa taille, c'est difficile à oublier. Presque plus épais qu'un dictionnaire, et haut d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres. Daisuke, penché derrière son père, lisait par-dessus son épaule.

« Là, voilà, on touche au but. L'Oeil du Loup.

-Ils disent où le trouver?

-Presque. Il y a une énigme.

-Et si on la résoud, on trouvera la statue!

-Exactement.

Kosuke s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Loin des Hommes je suis. Dans les Ténèbres oublié je fus. J'attends depuis des lustres d'accomplir ma tâche. Trouver l'ange déchiré je dois. Mais loin de tout temps et de tout espace, bien malin celui qui me trouvera, car enfin me trouver n'est pas simple, mais à l'âme pure qui me réveillera, j'obéirais jusqu'à accomplissement de ma tâche.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

-Effectivement, ce n'est pas très précis.

-Eternité saura peut-être où sonder.

-Bon, en tous cas, on sait qu'il est isolé, et dans un endroit sombre.

-Mais il y a un autre problème.

-Quoi donc?

-L'énigme dit qu'il obéira jusqu'à l'accomplissement de sa tâche. Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il fera ensuite.

-Bah, on s'en occupera le moment venu.

----------------------------------

Pensée: Oeil du Loup.

_Mon heure est presque venue. Bientôt je vais pouvoir accomplir ce pour quoi j'ai été créé. Je le sais. Des fourmillements parcourent mon corps d'argent pur. Je suis rigide comme la pierre. Mais cela ne durera pas. Je vais m'éveiller. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je le sais. Tout est obscur autour de moi. Je projette mon esprit loin de là, vers ceux qui cherchent à me trouver. Et j'attends, encore et toujours, dans le noir impénétrable de ma prison._

------------------------------------

Daisuke ne parvenait pas à dormir. Eternité n'avait pas encore localisé l'Oeil du Loup. Le visage moqueur de Dark revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, dès qu'il fermait l'oeil. Il se retourna une énième fois dans son lit. Il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Au bout de longues minutes, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

------------------------------------

Pensée: Oeil du Loup.

_Ca y est. Une sensation étrange. Sentiment infaillible. Une vague flamme tramblotante dans les ténèbres qui m'entourent. Mon esprit vagabondant est irrésistiblement atiré vers cette maison. Plus silencieux qu'un spectre, ma conscience se glisse dans la chambre d'un garçon roux. Il dort d'un sommeil agité. Mais je sens que c'est lui qui me cherche. Il émet des ondes qui ne permettent pas la moindre doute. C'est bien lui._

-----------------------------------

Daisuke était tourmenté. Ses rêves étaient agités. Seul dans une vaste pièce blanche, il attendait. Oui, mais quoi? Dark apparaissait. Risa à ses côtés. Puis, le voleur s'éloignait. Daisuke lui courait après en le suppliant de rester, mais il finissait par disparaître. Alors, Risa se mettait à pleurer, et la pièce devenait une colline entourée d'arbres morts. Et là, ils étaient assaillis par un froid mordant. Un danger approchait. Ils devaient fuir, mais Risa refusait d'écouter. Elle restait là, prostrée, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Soudain, deux yeux apparurent. Des yeux de loup. Jaunes nervurés de brun-rouge. Les yeux le pétrifiaient de terreur. Mais en même temps, ils lui montrèrent quelque chose en se tournant dans une autre direction. Un tunnel. Sous l'eau. Puis Daisuke se réveilla en sursaut. Devant lui se semblaient flotter en l'air les mêmes yeux que dans son rêve. Il voulut crier, mais n'y parvint pas. Un souffle glacé le frappa. Il poussa enfin un cri de terreur, et les yeux s'évanouirent. Il secoua la tête au moment où sa mère ouvrait la porte de sa chambre.

-Daisuke, ça va?

-Je... Oui, oui ça va. Juste un cauchemard.

A ce moment là, un cri d'Eternité retentit.

-Ca y est, j'ai trouvé! Je perçois enfin l'Oeil du Loup! »


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Pour un ami.

Cette nuit-là, Daisuke n'avait pas beacoup dormi. Une fois qu'Eternité avait réussi à placer sur la carte la position approximative de l'Oeil du Loup, il n'était plus question de dormir. L'endroit indiqué se situait en pleine mer. Cela coïncidait avec la vision de son rêve. Et puis, ces yeux dans sa chambre, il ne les avait pas rêvés! Tout cela le taraudait, et il attendit l'aube avec impatience. Lorsque sa mère vint le chercher pour le petit-déjeuner, elle le trouva à son bureau, enfoui sous une montagne de dessins divers. Il avait occupé sa nuit à dessiner diverses choses. Dark revenait souvent. Mais il y avait aussi un croquis de ces yeux et d'une partie de son rêve. Ravi de pouvoir enfin passer à l'action, il dévala les escaliers et s'installa devant son repas, en se promettant de téléphoner à Riku dès qu'il aurait fini.

---------------------------

Pensée: Krad.

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout oublié. Ou presque tout. Je me souviens bien que ce cafard de Dark est à l'origine de notre situation. Quelle torture! Etre obligé de former un tout avec lui, mon ennemi juré, et ce pour l'éternité! Je m'accroche à ma haine brûlante avec une sorte de désespoir. C'est tout ce qui retient mon dernier souvenir: lorsque cette ordure nous a scellés. Si je sors d'ici, Dark, si un jour je sors d'ici, je te promets que tu la paieras cher!_

---------------------------

« C'est vrai, tu l'as trouvé? C'est super Daisuke!

-Oui, bon, enfin, ma famille m'a bien aidé!

-Et tu dis qu'on doit aller sous l'eau?

-Oui, c'est ça le problème. En plus on doit emmener With, et il a horreur de l'eau!

-Hum... On pourrait utiliser le bateau de mes parents, tu ne crois pas? En plus, ils ont du matériel de plongée: sacs étanches, combinaisons, bouteilles...

-Ca tombe à pic!

-On attend quoi?

-Je ne sais pas. On se dit vers dix heures chez toi?

-Oui, et de là, on ira au bateau.

-Bon, à toute à l'heure, alors!

-Oui, à toute à l'heure!

Daisuke raccrocha. Puis, il prépara ses affaires.

-Le moment est venu, With!

-Kyou?

-Nous allons retrouver Dark.

-Kyou!

-Et peu importe si je dois le garder comme alter-ego jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Kyou!

--------------------------------

Pensée: Oeil du Loup.

_Enfin. Je pense que mon incursion dans les rêves de ce jeune homme n'a pas été vaine. Je suppose qu'il a compris où je me trouvais. Enfin. Des centaines d'années piégé sous cette immobilité navrante. Mais bientôt, je pourrais courir comme un fou. Je devrais retrouver cet ange déchiré. Ailes Noires. Peuh. Ils me cherchent. Ils ne savent pas vers quoi ils courent. Ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine. _

-------------------------------

Le ronronnement du moteur avait tendance à endormir un peu le rouquin. Riku s'en rendit compte et lui serra doucement la main. Daisuke sursauta et sourit d'un air un peu hébété.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir les yeux en face des trous. Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Hum, oui, mal dormi...

Le jeune homme se demandais s'il devait ou non lui parler de son rêve. Il fut interrompu dans ses rêveries par With qui vint se blottir contre sa jambe en tremblant.

-With, allons, pas la peine de t'angoisser ainsi! Ce bateau est tout à fait sûr!

-Kyouuu!

Pas convaincu, le simili lapin gardait les yeux fermés.

-Nous arrivons...

Le majordome coupa le moteur et leur tendis leur matériel de plongée. Ils enfilèrent leurs combinaisons et prirent leurs sacs étanches. Riku ajouta un étrange pistolet à son paquetage. Le roux lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Pour les requins, dit-elle simplement.

Il rit sans conviction, et déglutit un bon coup. Nager avec une bande de squales n'était pas dans son programme. Il fourra With dans un scaphandre pour chien et l'attacha à lui. Pour le compagnon de Dark, l'idée d'entrer dans l'élement liquide n'avait rien de plaisant. Malgré tout, il suivit Daisuke lorsqu'ils plongèrent. Une fois sous l'eau, tout se jouait à l'instinct. Ils commençèrent par descendre lentement les différents paliers de décompression. Passée une certaine profondeur, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de lumière. Ils allumèrent leurs lampes torches. Ils touchèrent le fond sans avoir croisé le moindre requin. Ils se mirent à scruter les alentours avec minutie.

-----------------------------

Pensée: Dark.

_Enchaîné dans le noir. Voilà ce que je suis. Comme si des cordes me meurtrissait le corps. De plus, je sens que sa haine a encore augmenté. C'est comme un venin qui s'infiltrerait à travers les moindres interstices présents. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, ni combien de temps cela va encore durer. Je cherche désespérément à me souvenir de quelque chose. Dans mon esprit tourmenté, un visage flou et un nom finissent par me venir à l'esprit. Daisuke..._

-----------------------------

L'opération commençait un peu à mal tourner. La plupart de leur réserve d'oxygène était épuisée, et Riku et Daisuke n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la cachette de la statue. La jeune fille se tourna vers son compagnon et leva cinq doigts. Encore cinq minutes avant de remonter. Sinon, ils tomberaient à cours d'air. Le rouquin hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il tenta de cacher sa déception. Mais tout n'était pas encore perdu. Encore cinq minutes.

-------------------------------

Pensée: Oeil du Loup.

_L'excitation me gagne. Dans le noir de ma prison, je sais que l'on me recherche. J'attends avec impatience de sortir de mon immobilité. Cependanrt, qualque chose cloche. Ils en mettent, du temps. Avec une pointe d'agacement, je projette mon esprit hors de mon corps d'argent, et me mets à la recherche de mon libérateur._

-----------------------------

Si la situation n'était déjà pas brillante, elle avait encore empiré. En passant près de gros rochers, Daisuke s'était coupé à une arrête tranchante. Sa combinaison avait été tranchée un peu en dessous de l'épaule, et le sang vermeil s'échappait de la plaie par nuages ressemblant un peu à de la fumée. Le jeune homme, la main droite plaquée sur la blessure, nageait tant bien que mal. Plus que trois minutes. Une ombre élancée passa non loin de lui. Il tenta de ravaler une boufée d'angoisse. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Mais il ne pouvait savoir ce que c'était, car l'ombre était repartie dans les ténèbres du fond marin. Riku leva un pouce et l'agita vers le haut. Le roux secoua la tête. Ils pouvaient encore chercher. Trois petites minutes. Il tenta de ne pas penser à la morsure du sel dans sa plaie. Il grimaça légèrement et se concentra sur leurs recherches. With se mit à s'agiter, comme pris de panique. Daisuke chercha la raison de cette réaction. Il faillit s'étrangler en apercevant trois requins de bonne taille, aussi gris que les rochers. Des requins gris de récifs. Pas très commodes. Gauchement, il s'approcha de Riku et lui désigna les squales. Elle fronça les sourcils et sortit le pistolet. Cette fois, ils devaient trouver un moyen de fuir. Ils ne pouvaient remonter, car les prédateurs nageaient un peu au-dessus d'eux. Le plus grand des requins s'approcha un peu trop près d'eux, gueule entrouverte. La jeune fille lui fourra son arme sur le museau et il se prit une bonne décharge électrique. Il battit momentanément en retraite. Les deux humains se mirent à nager comme ils pouvaient, tant que le danger restait à distance respective. Plus que deux minutes d'oxygène.

---------------------------

Pensée: Oeil du Loup.

_Enfin. Je les trouve. Ils sont deux. Le rouquin que j'ai contacté, et une jeune fille brune. Je ne compte pas la boule de poils blanche et paniquée qui s'agite désespérément, attachée à mon libérateur potentiel. Aïe. Des requins. Je crois que ma libération ne sera pas pour tout de suite. A moins qu'ils ne trouvent l'entrée de ma cachette. _

--------------------------

Plus les secondes passaient, plus les requins se faisaient menaçants. Et plus leurs réserve d'air s'épuisaient. Cette fois, il leur restait en tout et pour tout une minute d'oxygène. Ils économisaient leur souffle. Deux squales supplémentaires étaient apparus. Pas de cachette potentielle à vue. Plus que cinquante secondes. Leurs assaillants reçurent une décharge d'avertissement. Ils se mirent à nager plus vite, dans l'espoir de trouver une issue. Plus que quarante secondes. Un sixième requin manqua de happer With. Daisuke lui donna un coup de poing dans les branchies de sa main valide. L'animal partit à la dérive, un brin sonné. Plus que trente secondes. Ils repérèrent une entrée de caverne à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres d'eux. Ils accélérèrent l'allure. Plus que vingt secondes. Un squale arracha le pistolet de la main de Riku. L'arme s'actionna, envoyant une décharge électirique et tuant l'animal sur le coup. Ses congénères se précipitèrent sur lui, excités par l'odeur du sang. Un peu de répit pour les fuyards. Plus que dix secondes. Ils nagèrent de toutes leurs forces. L'entrée salvatrice n'était plus si loin. Plus que cinq secondes. Un requin se désintéressa du massacre collectif pour se décider à leur coller au train. Plus que trois secondes. Ils trouvèrent un courant qui les aida à avancer. Oxygène épuisé. Dans un ultime effort, et en apnée, ils atteignirent la grotte. Elle n'était pas entièrement immergée. Ils aspirèrent goulûment de l'air en arrivant à la surface. Ils se hissèrent sur la roche, à l'air libre. Ils se laissèrent choir sur la pierre froide et humide, haletants. Une fois qu'ils eurent les idées plus claires, ils examinèrent les alentours.

-Eh!

Riku se tourna vers son compagnon.

-Quoi?

-C'est la grotte! C'est là! On est arrivés! »


	4. Chapter 4

4.

L'Oeil du Loup.

Les deux jeunes humains avançaient lentement dans le tunnel sombre et humide. Les seuls bruits qui parvenaient à leurs oreilles étaient le murmure de l'eau, le son des gouttes humides tombant sur le sol de pierre et leurs propres pas résonnant dans le vide. Il régnait une obscurité parfaite dans ce boyau de roche, les seules lueurs présentes étant celles des lampes torches. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus loin. Bientôt, ils ne virent plus que de l'obscurité devant et derrière eux. Et la silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant.

------------------------------

Pensée: Oeil du Loup.

_Plus près... Encore plus près... Oui, viens à moi. Enfin! Presque là. Presque l'heure. Depuis quand? Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Maintenant, mon heure est venue!_

------------------------------

Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils marchaient dans le noir, mais ils avaient fini par tomber sur une vaste pièce plus obscure encore que le tunnel. La statue devait se trouver là, mais ils ne la voyaient pas. Où était-elle? Daisuke finit par la trouver, de la manière la plus bête qu'il soit: il se heurta de plein fouet dans le loup d'argent. La position de l'animal était fière et audacieuse, il se tenait bien droit, le regard confiant fixé vers le lointain, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant. Le rouquin fit courir ses doigts sur le socle froid, et découvrit des gravures. Une incantation. Ils devaient libérer l'oeuvre. Pas seulement la trouver. Il mit longtemps à déchiffrer le message. Mais lorsqu'il se redressa, il était décidé.

----------------------------

Dans le bateau, le majordome consultait sa montre d'un air inquiet. Les deux jeunes gens avaient déjà trop de retard. Ils auraient dû remonter depuis longtemps. Que faisaient-ils? Le vieil homme espérait scincèrement qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé. Il jeta un regard anxieux sur la surface calme des flots. Rien.

---------------------------

Risa coupa la journaliste en pleine phrase. Décidément, il n'y avait rien à la télévision. Elle se releva et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Des cartes de voyance y étaient jetées pêle-mêle. Avec un soupir, elle passa la main dessus pour les mélanger. Une vieille habitude. Ces cartes lui avaient servi à savoir quand elle pourrait voir Dark. Et elles n'avaient encore jamais menti. Mais c'était quand Dark était... encore là. Présent. Même en partageant le corps d'un autre. La jeune fille secoua la tête. Quelle égoïste elle faisait! Si le voleur fantôme avait continué à posséder Daisuke, la relation amoureuse de sa soeur ne serait pas aussi parfaite qu'actuellement. Elle tira une carte presque sans s'en rendre compte. Elle décrypta le message qui y était dévoilé. _L'espoir renaît_. Oui, bien sûr, tu parles. Elle remit la carte dans le paquet et posa la pile bien nette à côté du journal intime de Riku. Tiens, en parlant d'elle, où était-elle passée?

----------------------------

Daisuke avait récité l'incantation d'une voix mal assurée. Sa mère aurait râlé. Mais il n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. Puis, il prit une goutte de sang qu'il avait sur le bras et le déposa dans un petit creux prévu à cet effet. Ensuite, il posa la patte avant droite de With dessus, et sa main droite sur la patte de l'animal. Puis il attendit. Il prononça son voeu de retrouver Dark et attendit. Mais rien ne semblait se passer.

--------------------------

Pensée: Oeil du Loup.

_Ca y est. Cette fois, c'est la bonne. C'est parti! Des fourmillements de plus en plus insistants me parcourent. Je sens que mon corps se fait de plus en plus souple. Autour de moi, une lumière aveuglante croît. Je suis libre!_

-------------------------

Pensée: Dark.

_Tiens... Une voix dans le lointain... Très vague. Un simple murmure. Mais suivi d'un bruit, comme une porte qui grince en s'entrouvrant. Puis, plus rien. La sensation habituelle. Je suis de nouveau seul. Seul avec trop peu de souvenirs. Seul avec mes pensées douloureuses. Seul avec Lui._

------------------------

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien. Puis, une lumière blanche légèrement bleutée avait crû. Elle était aveuglante. Ils durent se protéger les yeux. Il y eut un tremblement puis une sorte d'explosion qui les projeta contre le mur. La lumière était totalement aveuglante à présent. C'était comme s'ils se trouvaient dans un néant d'une grande blancheur. Puis tout cessa instantanément. Prudemment, ils rouvrirent les yeux. Une boule lumineuse s'était arrêtée au plafond et éclairait la pièce. Sur la socle, au lieu de la statue immobile se tenait un vrai loup à la robe argentée et aux yeux jaunes marbrés de marron qui les observait avec gravité. Il sauta à bas de son perchoir et s'approcha. Il ouvrit la gueule. Daisuke et Riku retinrent leur souffle.

« Aah, bon sang, vous pouvez pas savoir le bien que ça peut faire de marcher!

Les jeunes gens restèrent interloqués. Il parlait!

-Mr le... l'Oeil du Loup?

-Hum, juste Wolf, ça ira très bien.

L'animal trottina un peu partout, s'essaya à une ou deux cabrioles et autres sauts.

-Enfin libre. Après tout ce temps... Je finissait par désespérer. Enfin... Je sais ce qui vous amène. Je dois vous aider à retrouver Dark?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce sera une tâche facile, et en plus, ce n'est pas la porte à côté.

-Vous...

-Toi.

-Euh... Toi seul peut le faire.

-Moui, mais il faut d'abord sortir d'ici.

-Cela me paraît difficile, coupa Riku, nous sommes sous l'eau et nous n'avons plus d'oxygène dans nos bouteilles...

L'ex-statue resta muette, et se mit à fixer With.

-Tiens, c'est quoi cette boule de poils tremblante et pathétique?

-Kyou...

Les deux humains restèrent muets de stupéfaction. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient rien dit!

-Euh, pour sortir d'ici...

Le loup poussa un soupir.

-Ouais, ouais, ça va, j'ai compris. Je me charge de tout.

Une boule lumineuse bleu électrique apparut au niveau de son poitrail. Elle grandit de plus en plus, les englobant au fur et à mesure. Une fois qu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, la sphère disparut, les emmenant avec elle.

Ils apparurent en haut d'un massif rocheux, fouettés par l'air marin. Le bateau était visible à quelques mètres de là. Riku sortit son portable.

-Oui. Oui, nous sommes sortis. Nous rentrons par nos propres moyens. Mmm. Oui, on se voit au manoir. A plus tard.

Elle raccrocha.

-C'est bon, on rentre seuls, comme ça, ça nous évite d'avoir à expliquer la présence d'un loup...

L'intéressé retroussa les babines d'un air offensé.

-Déjà que je viens vous fournir une aide précieuse, vous pourriez au moins m'accepter.

-De nos jours, on ne fréquente plus couramment la magie, expliqua Daisuke.

Wolf eut l'air perplexe.

-C'est vrai? En quelle année sommes-nous donc?

-En 2007.

-Bon sang! Ca fait 250 ans que je pourris dans ma grotte! Les temps ont rudement changé...

Il lança un regard circulaire aux alentours, et s'attarda vers le bateau qui s'éloignait vers la côte.

-Hum, pas de rameurs... Quelle époque bizarre!

-Euh, Wolf, ça te dérangerais de nous ramener chez nous?

L'Oeil du Loup fixa son regard impressionnant sur eux.

-Où dois-je vous emmener?

-Chez moi, dit Daisuke.

-Bon, pense fort à ta maison, je visualiserais l'endroit à partir de ta mémoire.

Ils furent une nouvelle fois emportés dans la sphère bleue et téléportés vers une nouvelle destination.

-----------------------------------

Pensée: Dark.

_J'ai enfin réussi à saisir des bribes de souvenirs. Une bataille. Je l'ai livrée contre Lui. C'est donc de ma faute si nous sommes prisonniers ainsi. Mais je sais que je protégeais quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui m'étais cher. Ou peut-être même plusieurs personnes. Mais ça, je l'ignore._

---------------------------------

Ils atterrirent dans la salon de la maison de Daisuke. Les présents sursautèrent.

-Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés.

-Daisuke!

Emiko s'approcha dans l'évidente intention de serrer son fils dans ses bras. Le roux parut sentir venir le coup et passa un bras autour de la taille de Riku. Sa mère sembla comprendre le message.

-Tu as été blessé? Rien de grave? Oh, Dai, laisse-moi te soigner!

Elle disparut dans les escaliers à la manière d'un courant d'air. Kosuke et Eternité s'approchèrent du loup. Le grand-père de Daisuke leva un oeil de son journal.

-Alors, c'est lui, L'Oeil du Loup? Très intéressant.

Kosuke se mit à détailler l'oeuvre d'art. Wolf parut remarquer la présence d'Eternité.

-Tiens donc, le Repère Eternel...

La concernée parut surprise.

-Vous êtes vraiment impressionnant, une vraie oeuvre de légende!

L'oeuvre en question sourit à l'homme brun d'un air modeste.

-Oh, appelez-moi Wolf, c'est tout.

-Vous me connaissez?

Le loup retroussa une babine amusée.

-Bien sûr. Tout le monde connaît la vieille Eternité...

Piquée au vif, elle rétorqua.

-Je ne suis pas vieille, je suis encore une jeune fille.

-Toi, une jeune fille? Tu parles, tu as passé les cent ans...

-Mais juste d'un an!

-Et puis, ce prénom, Eternité...

-Tu peux parler, tu t'appelles Wolf, c'est d'une originalité!

-Sauf que MOI, madame, je ne suis pas une oeuvre passée au rebut, mais une oeuvre légendaire!

Emiko revint pour soigner le bras de Daisuke. Les éclats de voix de la dispute des deux oeuvres des Hikari produisaient un sérieux boucan.

-Eh bien, soupira-t-elle, avec ces deux là, je sens qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer! »


End file.
